


Respectful Wishes

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ferngully - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: The ferngully AU no one asked, for. Rey just started in a wood clearing job, she is part of the 'Tree Scouts' who go in looking for deadfall and trees that are dead in order to go in and clear them to avoid wild fires. Years and years before she was born there was a horrible fire that nearly destroyed said forest, so conservation efforts like this are important. Though, some people don't exactly see it that way.





	Respectful Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Rey sighed as she sipped up the lukewarm coffee in her thermos. It had been at least four hours since she started work and so far she had found several dead wood trees. All fallen down and one, the one she was currently sitting on, leaned on another tree. The forest wasn't silent around her, the sound of insects, birds and animals surrounded her making her feel jumpy. After having spent her entire life in the desert, coming into the thickly forested north seemed like she was going to be nearly swallowed in the foliage. Heck, everyone was mocking her saying that she'd get kidnapped by bigfoot, that they licked the girls and she'd finally find herself a man. Downing the rest of the coffee with a hiss of anger Rey looked down at her lunch. A ham sandwich from a chain food store, she'd rather just go hungry, shutting her box, and resting the thermos down, Rey shoved it all into her bag and hiked it onto her shoulders strapping the thing back onto her waist and chest. 

She sucked at the end of a water tube and froze still as she heard a soft noise of something approaching. Scowling, she expecting Poe, or Finn, or even Rose the coordinator but was met with the largest Deer she had ever seen in her life. Almost fully the size of a moose, and she had seen one of those, this beast sported a truly massive rack of antlers and flicked its ears towards her regarding her with impassive golden brown eyes. With fur the brightest most pure white color it was truly beautiful. Jaw hanging down in shock she stayed completely still blinking rapidly as if the deer would vanish. It slowly walked towards her, and sniffed at her chest, before his ears flicked back. Giving a low huff, the deer trodded off into the forest trees and underbrush parting for the creature as if it weren't some massive beast. Her heart was still racing in her chest when Poe, screaming in what should sound like a good try at a bigfoot call burst out of the forest wearing a gorilla suit. Rey was still watching after the deer frozen still as Poe just began swearing his joke, and prank completely demolished. 

"JESUS Rey can't you scream just a little?" he accused and she blinked back to him as he lifted the mask off. Rey blinked back towards him and he gave her a strange look. "You look like you saw a ghost... or a bigfoot?" he teased and she shook her head. 

"Umm, sure. Whatever Poe go get back to work." she mumbled, brushing past him, he grabbed her elbow stalling her. 

"No seriously Rey what the fuck?" he questioned, Rey bit her lip. 

"Have you ever seen big deer?" she asked back and Poe gaped towards her. 

"There are no deer in this forest Rey, hell, there are hardly any squirrels still. I heard they are trying to breed a population to introduce but seriously? You must be daydreaming." Poe frowned towards her, and shook his head. "so much for trying to scare you." he mumbled as she left him in the middle of the forest. Everyone had a very good GPS on them, which is how Poe would have found her, which she could catalog and mark the positions of dead-fall and dead or dying trees. After the near utter ruination of the forest it had taken almost 30 years or more for it to become like it was around her. Youngish tree's all growing nearly at a rapid rate after around three hundred people all worked to make the forest like it used to be. Holding onto her gps Rey kept doing her job, though her mind kept wandering back towards that deer, she figured she could ask others about it. 

* * *

 

Keeping a wary distance he watched the human being before him, tramping and marking down trees. After she played with her human device, she'd pull out a small orange tag and put it prominently onto the tree. Something he couldn't do anything about since it was made from iron and it burned all of his kind. He knew this type of person, they'd come in and destroy the forest. Taking away trees, and clearing away brush from the forest floor leaving it bare. He was nearly enraged, but what he had seen before for the moment stalled him. The Hart of the forest the very magical core of the forest had approached her. He could chase the girl off, like that other human Poe had tried to do. Illusions were easy, he had done it so much that it was nearly second nature. Calling up the power he held he knocked onto the trees around her, she just looked up blinking and then shook her head. 

"GO AWAY POE." she yelled into the forest. For a moment it went silent, then returned to normal. He growled in frustration, and was about to move towards more drastic means, calling an image of that 'big foot' creature his kind had decided into making to try to get humans away from the trees and forests. But again, the Hart decided to intervene. The girl stood stock still, as its eyes for the moment looked up at him, then back to her. Huffing the Hart sniffed at her as she remained very still and then grinned. Slowly she reached out and touched the hart, which allowed the light caress, making himself some disgusting sort of human pet. It left him with an intense rage, that didn't ebb as the Hart, moved away, and the girl almost in a trance followed it. She was led into the core of the forest, the only part that had been untouched by flames. More of his kind buzzed around curious and wary of the human who was being allowed into their realm. 

He couldn't just let this pass, obviously the Hart had gone insane, flashing forwards he moved right in front of the girl and she froze a dreamy smile onto her face. "GET OUT." he tried, but she couldn't see him, likely she just saw some bug, but the spell of the hart was gone with the intrusion and she gasped looking around her. It was nearing nightfall, and she grabbed at her GPS. "FUCK!" she shouted and turned away before running off into the forest. The Hart huffed, looking back at him with impassive eyes before sighing and with a bit of shake vanished into the core tree. What exactly was it planning he couldn't say, but he followed after the girl to ensure she left his forest. Going back to the edge she met with the other humans, laughing off the experience as tired sleepless nerves. Good. Maybe that would keep her out of his forest. 

* * *

 

Rey dismissed the entire thing out of her mind the next morning as she ate her breakfast of eggs and two slices of bacon. Coffee was a must, she felt tired, but well rested after that whole thing. She swore that she didn't remember walking to that area, and had found herself almost ten miles off her area. She was scolded for this, but found herself ready for the next day out to finish up her job. Getting a ride from Finn she didn't tell him about the deer, he was skittish of the 'big foot' that was said to tramp around the area, and he rarely ventured father then the staging area. She shook her head, and walked into the forest checking to make sure she had her GPS on her and her thermos of coffee. Something buzzed around her, a large dragonfly it looked like but she ignored the bug before finding a blighted tree, and frowned at it. Hammering in a orange tag she marked it down, thankfully the blight hadn't spread to the other trees around it, and they could get it down before it did so. 

Something muttered, it almost sounded like words but tossing her hand at the seemingly angry dragonfly she sighed. Maybe it was looking for food, she did have a paper bowl on her, and with a glare towards the still lingering insect she pulled off her bag setting it down. Rey looked around for some sort of staging area for the bowl that would hopefully get the dragonfly out of her face as it darted around her head rapidly. Waving at the insect again she almost hit it, but it avoided her hand with a agility of those types of bugs. "Its not time for dragon flies you dolt, go home." she scolded towards the thing, and began pulling at her bag. Again that muttering, but this time her heart raced. The world went silent, and she sword she could hear a swear before pure utter blackness started to pull at her vision. Stumbling back she could swear that the world around her was getting bigger before she slipped back, and her head connected into a protruding rock. 

* * *

 The human was back, she was back and he was still seething in anger. He knew she couldn't see him, that much was obvious as she went to one of his trees he had spent years and years in tending. Recently it had gotten a disease and he had wanted to persuade the Hart to cure it, or to make the tree survive it well. That was when she hammered in one of those orange tags and used her human device, he knew what that meant. HIS TREE, HIS WORK would all be for naught because a dumb human being decided to trudge around in places she shouldn't be. He flew around her face muttering curses towards her, but she just tried to smack him from the air. That was after she had taken off her back, and he was sure that was so she could trap him and then pin him to some board. It had happened to his father, and that wouldn't pass to him. "Its not time for dragon flies you dolt, go home." she scolded her voice a bit to loud for his delicate ears. 

She went back to her bag and he ground his teeth together. "Bless your eyes with magic sight I give you the gift of faerie size!" he flinched, "SIGHT!" he corrected quickly, the magic snapped up around him, and it was far to late as it took hold. The world went quiet, the magic around him dulling the noise out and wrapping around the girl. She stumbled backwards and then he winced as she fell backwards onto a rock. Her size quickly compacted into itself, and he alighted near her as she finally got around to his size. Well and truly knocked out, he frowned down at her. A small prod with his foot found her groan, she wasn't dead. So much for that. A noise startled up him to stare at the Hart above him, golden eyes looked down at him in keen disappointment before leaning down and snuffing gently at the girl. A small flick of his tongue, and the Hart healed her, then it looked back to him and shook its head. "WHAT?" he snapped and the Hart Rose his head back up. 

"Fix." it said, and then vanished as if it were never there to begin with. He gaped after it, and then snapped his jaw shut. He tried to pull at the magic again, but it was sapped from the area, and would be for a long time. Likely more then a full year from what he felt. The magic in the area was still recovering from the fire years ago, the fire where he was born during. Sighing he loomed over her before she mumbled a bit. He checked over her, she had only a few things on her, a wad of animal leather, he tossed it away with a frown of distaste, and with a hiss, he drew away from a iron blade in a pocket of her pants. That was when she blinked away, and sat up rubbing at the back of her head. 

"OW..." she mumbled and then froze, eyes darting around they rested on him for a moment then went back around. "WHAT?" she gasped, and scrambled up, he tried to remain impassive as she stumbled back away from him. "TAKE WHAT YOU WANT!" she patted herself and found her wallet gone. Her eyes froze on him, and he straightened himself up. He was now larger then her, she actually looked a bit frail considering things. She backed up to her bag, and glanced back up at it, her jaw open in shock. "WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" both her hands went to her head, pulling off her buns, and running through her hair. 

"You..." he tried and she flinched, and then pulled out the iron blade and waved it at him. 

"WHAT... fuck what the fuck?" she yelled and he stayed back as she pressed herself into her bag. 

"I'm... what you might call... a fairy?" he said and she just gaped at him eyes darting around panicked. Her face was flushed and also paled from fear. "I... accidentally shrank you." he admitted. Speaking the human tongue wasn't something he did that often, and it was a normal mistake. She decided to slap herself and then her eyes still darted around, pupils large. 

"I must... what did you dose me with?!" she demanded and advanced on him. He dodged her arm, and twisted the one holding the weapon in her hand behind her back, she struggled for what little she could and then dropped the knife, he pushed her away from it, and stood between it and her. 

"NOTHING! You... listen human girl I SHRANK YOU, its a common mistake!" he stated confidently. She was taking a few steadying breaths, gulping down air. "I... have to fix this but by doing... this I drained the magic in this area. We have to move towards the Core and use the magic there." he told her, frowning. She looked him over eyes traveling down and up his body. "Well? Don't you WANT to be normal sized?" he snapped angrily. His wings snapped out and she flinched, he forced himself to relax letting his anger sap away. 

"This is a dream..." she mumbled. He sighed in frustration. 

"NO you stupid human, it is not." he told her and then she frowned at him. "Look, you can either DIE here, or follow me. Its your choice. I'd rather not anger the Hart." she blinked uncomprehendingly at him. "The deer...." he ventured and she finally seemed to relax. Her mind seemed unconvinced of the matter of not being awake, and she nodded swallowing. 

"Who...are you?" she asked. 

"As if I'll tell you something that will give you power over me human." he told her his anger snapping back up. She flinched again, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Ren. Just call me Ren." 

"Re...Rey." she said lowly and stared down at the ground. He moved towards her, and she nearly bolted, as he grabbed her swinging her into his arms before with a bit of effort flew into the sky. She was actually fairly light for being a human, and bit off a cry before wrapping her arms around his neck. He was still angry, but he had to fix this, if he didn't the Hart would likely take away all powers he had. Why it was focused on the girl he didn't know, and couldn't care less. He just wanted this to be over with. 

 


End file.
